


Kitty Rainbow

by AngelDolly



Category: Hello Kitty - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Cute, Gen, Hello Kitty - Freeform, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelDolly/pseuds/AngelDolly
Summary: Just a cute little poem about my favorite cartoon girl... :)





	Kitty Rainbow

In a symphony of pink  
And a rhapsody of bows  
She sits with a hidden smile

The rainbow is her music  
And the gentle blend of brilliant shades  
Her dance

Child or cat  
No one can tell  
But all know that she is love


End file.
